


Hands Up

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus get into a rather sticky situation at a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Psych, Gus/Shawn, stakeout. Thanks to Amber for beta.

Four hours in a hot car with your best friend. It’d be a great chance to play Scattergories or something, right? Not if you’re Shawn Spencer, world’s horniest semi-psychic detective.

“Wanna play yank the crank?”

Gus’s eyes widened. “Shawn, that’s highly inappropriate! We’re on semi-official police business, I can’t just be play Pet the Muppet here!”

“Aww, c’mon!” Shawn complained. “No one can see us – and it’s a one-way radio.”

Gus sucked on his tongue. He hemmed and hawed. “I…guess. If you promise not to tell Chief Vick.”

“Okay, we’ve got two seconds.” Shawn grabbed Gus abruptly. “Let’s do this!”

“ASK,” Gus begged. “Ask me before you just grab it, Shawn!”

“Oh, is Mr. Fluffy hurt?” Shawn teased, and squeezed Gus’ crotch again. “Does Mr. Fluffy need a little pat?”

“Does Mr. Happy Hand need a tug too?” Gus replied. He’d already gotten Shawn unzipped and was starting to tug him free of his shorts when Shawn started tugging on him. Both got a good rhythm going, moving with the easy concert they’d both become accustomed to. Shawn was amused by the contrast between them, as always – even Gus’ dick was conservative, as respectable 7”, cut. Shawn was uncut, slightly stout, and 6 and a half inches. They fisted each other, ebony and ivory, side-by-side and in quite perfect harmony.

“Oh my God!” Shawn gasped suddenly. Then he tucked his binoculars up to his eyes. “The old lady’s got a knife!”

Gus shoved himself back into his pants. “We’ve got a case!”

“Gee, no thanks for the fun? I feel used,” Shawn pouted.

Instead, he got a fistbump. “You know that’s right.” And they rushed off to solve the crime, hard-ons and all.


End file.
